Nowadays, a vertical Alignment (VA) mode liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a type of wide viewing angle technology. Since such VA mode LCD device displays black when no voltage is applied, and thus also is termed as normally black mode LCD device. However, such VA mode LCD device suffers from color washout at large viewing angle.
In order to solve the issue of color washout associated with the VA mode LCD device, the prior art has proposed a solution which uses two gate lines to control the charging order of two sub-pixels, one sub-pixel suffers from once feed through voltage drop, but the other one sub-pixel is controlled by the two gate lines and thus suffers from twice feed through voltage drop. As a result, the two sub-pixels would have different feed through voltages, which would easily result in signal error so that the display quality is degraded.